


Two Brothers Exchanging Postcards, or Limericks in the Key of R

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [19]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Gen, Limericks, Mentions of Ryoga's Endless Association With Oranges, Mild Profanity, Poetry, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: to my older brotherThere once was an asshole from TampaWho liked to pretend to be SantaBut his only interestWas eating up citrusSo he couldn't have fooled his own GrandpaLove, ROriginal Prompt: Promotional image showing Ryoga, holding an orange, leaning on Ryoma's head.





	Two Brothers Exchanging Postcards, or Limericks in the Key of R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperrael/gifts).



_to my older brother_

There once was an asshole from Tampa  
Who liked to pretend to be Santa  
But his only interest  
Was eating up citrus  
So he couldn't have fooled his own Grandpa

_Love, R_

_to Chibisuke_

But recall now a pipsqueak from Hatsville  
Who thought that, at tennis, he had skill  
I'd never have thunk  
By his own serve he'd be sunk!  
And lose several teeth from his front grill.

_Love, R_

_Fuck you, asshole_

I'll show you where you can stick it  
And perhaps even buy you a ticket  
To a place you know well  
That I like to call "Hell"  
With your own violin-playing cricket

_Love, R_

_Ran into trouble rhyming "stick it", huh Chibisuke?_

Long before Dad got his green card  
I heard worse than that in the school yard  
So count down from ten  
And try it again  
I promise you, pipsqueak, it ain't hard.

_Love, R_

_No, shut up. I hate poetry. Don't write back. Love, R._

_I win again, Chibisuke._


End file.
